


Color de rosa

by Nakuru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay quienes dicen que ver la vida con lentes color de rosa es estúpido y Satsuki está de acuerdo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color de rosa

Hay quienes dicen que ver la vida con lentes color de rosa es estúpido y Satsuki está de acuerdo.

No tiene sentido negar los hechos y con ello, perder las oportunidades de hacer un sueño realidad.

Es por eso que sabe bien que el que Tetsu no la esquive si intenta abrazarlo es porque no le molesta el entusiasta gesto, que cada vez que le corresponde una sonrisa no es necesariamente porque esté tan feliz de verla como ella está de verlo y que cuando le pide un consejo es porque confía en ella.

No son partes de una gran historia de amor, aun si cada acción de Tetsu consigue enamorarla incluso más, pero tal historia puede comenzar en cualquier momento y es eso último en lo que Satsuki se enfoca.

Sin hacerse ilusiones, sin asumir antes de tiempo, teniendo paciencia y sin dejar de persistir, hasta que el día llega.

—¿Momoi-san, te gustaría salir conmigo este domingo?

Tetsu no añade ninguna excusa ni le pide un favor y le sonríe como si no hubiese nadie más en el mundo y _ese_ es el momento en que Satsuki siente lo que es volverse a enamorar y que todo se torna color de rosa, pero no porque está viendo lo que quiere ver.

Por eso está bien ver todo así, tal como está bien esforzarse ahora en que eso nunca cambie.


End file.
